I Think I Like You
by FatallyVenomous
Summary: Deidara found a girl in the woods, half naked, bruised and bloody. He brings her back to the Akatsuki base and a certain redhead leader takes an interest in the stubborn, headstrong teen. Kind of OOC. Pein x OC. Rated 'M' for language and other... things... 8/9/13: Up For Adoption.
1. Chapter 1: Nice to meet you

**I like how SwagFags talk about how Emo and Scene and Punk guys are gay, yet they're sexy as funk. (Can't be saying no-no words this early xD) Seriously. If you are an Emo/Scene/Punk guy reading this, let me tell you something. You. Are. ATTRACTIVE. Ego boost for today :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Misumi, she's my OC.**

* * *

"Deidara. Who the fuck **(Whoops.)** is this?" Pein glared at the blonde, then turned his eyes to the red head standing behind Deidara in fear.

"Pein-sama I swear to God-"

"JASHIN!"

"-I can explain." Deidara said quickly.

"If you're gonna pull a Hidan and try to keep this girl as some kind of sex toy, just go jump off a cliff and save me the trouble of strangling you."

"No I swear it's not like that! I found her!"

"No shit. That's why she's wearing your cloak, right Deidara, right?" Pein snapped at the blonde.

"Leader she's not wearing much under that!" Deidara yelled. He took a deep breath. "Sorry. You just weren't letting me talk and it was pissing me off. Now let me explain. I was on my way back from the mission and took a shortcut through the woods to avoid being followed. I found her sitting against a tree trunk. She was wearing gauze as a bra and a skirt. Both of them dirty and torn. As you can tell, she's had physical abuse. She has a black eye, split lip and countless bruises and cuts. So fucking excuse me for not being a DOG and bothering to give her something to cover up with. I brought her here. She won't talk." Deidara finished.

"So you won't talk?" Pein was in front of the nameless girl in a flash. He pinched her cheeks together with one hand and turned her head from side to side. "You're actually kind of pretty for a whore."

The girl pushed Pein away and hissed, "I'm not a whore."

"See? She can talk, you just weren't going about it in the right fashion." Pein shrugged at Deidara. "Hmm. I don't really like being pushed though. Hurts my feelings, you know?"

"Pardon me." She spat.

"Is that sarcasm I hear? Gosh. I think I like you. I like people like you." Pein winked. The girl wrinkled her nose in distaste and turned away. "Oh, Deidara, you're dismissed. I've decided not to kill you." By the time Pein turned around, he was gone.

"So. You have a name?" Pein walked in a slow circle around her, examining her various wounds.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well for one, I could easily kill you. Decapitation, execution, femicide, lethal injection, etcetera, etcetera. Second, I'm the only one who could protect you from being raped by any of my organization's members- cough-Hidan-cough. Where was I? Oh yes. Third, I could do things a lot worse than death to you. Any questions?"

"No." she muttered.

"Right. So your name is?"

"Misumi."

"Beautiful blossom, hmm? I like your name. Anyways, why were you out in the woods all alone?" Pein stopped in front of Misumi again. He carefully inspected her face. He hadn't lied when he said she was pretty. She had long, blood red hair that hung to her waist, and big, bright green eyes. He couldn't tell if she was tan or pale due to the dimness of the lighting.

"I was running from someone. And I got lost. And they found me. In the woods."

"Did they happen to do anything to you?"

"Loose the fucking peachy tone. It's pissing me off." She snapped.

"Mreow." Pein raised his palms. "Sorry for trying to be polite. In fact, I'm furious, too. With my organization. Now that you're here, either you join, stay captive, or die. I don't want to kill you though. You're too pretty. And I like you anyways. Your attitude and personality amuse me."

"Glad to be of fucking service."

"Now, now. Ladies shouldn't use such language. I'm not even sure how old you are, actually. Do you know how old you are?"

"Nineteen."

"Hmm. Nineteen... good age."

"Why, how old are you, you pervert? Thirty? Forty? Deciding whether or not it's illegal to screw me?"

"Pervert? That's a name I've never been called. But I can assure you I've been called much, much worse. And how cold of you. I'm not that old. I'm only twenty five. And who said I was looking to have sex with you? Though that's not a bad idea either." Pein smirked. "Speaking of perverts, you never answered my question. Did they do anything to you?"

"...I don't have to answer to you."

"You sure about that? I'm the one who decides everything that goes on. Who lives, who dies, who eats, who sleeps. Would you like to sleep in a bed? I can give you a bed to sleep in. Or... I think a hostage died not too long ago. I could give you his cellar."

"Fuck you."

"What did I say about no-no words?"

"No-no words? What do you take me for? A child?"

"Actually I do. You have fat cheeks. They're quite adorable." Pein emphasized his statement by walking up to Misumi and using both his hands to squeeze her tubby cheeks.

"Creep!" She swatted his hands away. "I don't know where your hands have been!"

"Hmm. Well, come to think of it, one time my finger got stuck in someone's eye socket. That was hard to wash off." He said thoughtfully with a hand on his chin.

Misumi gagged and backed away from the ginger. "That's disgusting. I think I'm going to throw up."

"I was only kidding. Actually, I don't even think I've touched someone else's blood. Nah. I haven't. So don't sweat it when I touch you." Pein wiggled his fingers suggestively at her.

"You're not going to lay a finger on me, you perv."

"Maybe I won't lay a finger on you. But I'll most likely push one in you."

"You're disgusting."

"Aw, that hurt my feelings. I'm a lot more fragile than you think. In fact, I think I'm tearing up. You're so cold to me." Pein wiped underneath his eyes. He clasped his hands together and took a step closer to Misumi. "You still haven't answered my question, though, dear. I need an answer and I don't like repeating myself, but I like you so I'll ask you again. Did they do anything to you?"

"I don't know." Misumi mumbled.

"You don't know?" Pein asked. He darted forwards and by the time Misumi blinked, she was pressed against a wall with the ginger's lips centimeters from her's. He leaned down and slowly pressed his lips to her neck. Misumi gasped in shock. Pein's tongue swept across the skin and lightly sucked. "This ring a bell?"

"Uh... ummm..." Misumi couldn't exactly remember how to talk.

"No? Maybe this does?" He slipped his hand under her borrowed cloak and ran it up her leg.

"Ah!" Misumi almost shrieked. She swatted at his hands. "Yes! Okay? Yes! It rings a bell!" She blushed furiously and pushed against his chest. She was embarrassed and angry and frightened all at once.

Misumi looked up and saw that he was sitting on a rock, about thirty feet in the air with his legs hanging down. He leaned back on his hands and glanced at her. "Good. Now why don't you tell me what happened before I work the wonders of seduction again. Maybe this time we'll end up in my room." He stared up at the ceiling.

Misumi's whole face and chest burned bright red from her encounter with him and his last "threat". "I was running from someone! And they found me and... did things... to me." The color quickly drained from her face.

"What kind of things?" Pein lolled his head to look at her with both eyebrows raised.

"Bad things..."

Pein slowly blinked at her. "How far did they go?" His voice lowered to a monotone.

"Um. I don't know..."

"Is it really a smart decision to use that phrase again, Misumi? Or did you like that?"

Misumi squeaked in shock.

"Hmm. Well, back to the topic at hand. How far? Kissing, hickies, shirts off, bra off, pants...?" Pein studied her reactions.

"Um..."

"Let me put it bluntly. Did they rape you?"

"..."

"They did, didn't they?" Pein jumped down from his spot and landed a foot away from the silent redhead. The ginger sighed and walked closer to her. He clapped twice and lights illuminated the room. He closed his eyes lightly and unbuttoned her borrowed cloak. Misumi didn't even fight him. Pein unbuttoned it all the way and slid it off, letting it pool around her feet. He slowly opened his eyes and started at her neck. Dark purple bruises marked Misumi's pale skin in the shape of fingers. His eyes slowly trailed to the gauze that wrapped around her breasts. Scratches from what Pein assumed were someone's nails started at her throat and went all the way to her waist. A large gash was opened above her belly button, and more fingerprint shaped bruises decorated her stomach and hips. Crescent nail marks gouged into her hips and belly. The skirt that was slung low had been torn and it was splattered with blood. Pein flinched as he realized that the blood wasn't only from the gashes and cuts.

_"They raped her when she was a virgin."_ Pein's hands balled up into fists, but kept his voice calm. "Who did this to you, Misumi?"

"..."

"Misumi?"

"..."

"Misumi say something." Pein stared into her empty green eyes.

"What?" She asked blankly.

"Who did this?"

"Kabuto and Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Both were chasing me, but only Kabuto..." It got real quiet for a good three minutes.

"Deidara!" Misumi almost jumped out of her skin from Pein's sudden volume change. "Sorry." He murmured. Pein slipped off his cloak and handed it to her. The redhead pushed her arms through his cloak sleeves and buttoned it up to the top of the collar. The sleeves were long and the collar hid up to her nose, she felt like a child, wrapped in a blanket. Misumi noticed the very sweet fragrance that clung to the black and red fabric.

"Thank you." Misumi mumbled.

"Yeah, un?"

"First of all, here's your cloak, second, I want you to inform the others of Misumi's presence here, and third, I have a new mission for you when you're done." Something about the way Pein's Rinnegan flashed made Misumi wonder if Kabuto was going to live through this week.

* * *

**So. You likes? Please review :) Oh. Guys. I wrote this story and I JIZZED IN MY PANTS! Gosh. Listened to that song once, broke out into laughter and almost choked on the rice I was eating. xDDD**

**-Chaos**


	2. Chapter 2: Ginger

**Thank you for the reviews ^_^ Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. I heard Pein's English voice... it was... just... oh God why...**

* * *

"Come here." Pein gently put his hands on Misumi's shoulders.

Misumi flinched at the ginger's touch. He lifted his hands and left them hovering over her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no. It's okay. You just scared me." She mumbled and Pein placed his hands back on her shoulders. He led her down a few hallways and stopped at one of the many doors. The ginger opened the door and closed it behind him. Misumi felt an uncomfortable twist in her stomach at being alone behind closed doors with the strange orange haired leader. He took her hand and she followed him into a huge bathroom with a separate shower and bath.

"So... I'll leave you to it. Just yell for Konan in case you need anything. Shampoo and conditioner and lotion and all that girly crap is already in there. There's a pink razor and a purple one. Use the pink one, the purple one is Konan's. There's towels in that closet." He turned to leave.

"Wait." She grabbed his wrist.

"No wait, let me guess. You want me to take a shower with you?!" Pein asked in a pitched voice.

"You fucking pervert! Hell no!" She blushed dark red. "I was going to ask you who's room this is!"

"Aw. You got my hopes up. And this is Konan's room and bathroom, so if you break any of her shit, that's not my fault. But I say we replace her shampoo with glue, whaddya say?!"

"You know what? Get the-"

"Ah ah ah. No more no-no words!" Pein scolded her.

"Are you some kind of mentally ill asylum patient?! Do you need help? Because I'll get you help! You crazy son of a-"

"Ah ah!"

"You crazy son of a potato! Now get the firetruck out! You're going to end up raping me if I let you stay any longer! You already molested me!" Misumi shouted and shoved against the ginger.

"Molested you?" He gasped. "I would never!" He placed a hand over his heart.

"Get out!"

"But I love you!"

"I swear I'm going to kill you!"

...

"MISUMIII! Hurry up, my heart aches for you!" Pein cried through the door.

"What the-"

"NO!"

"FUCK! FUCK, FUCK, FUCKITY FUCK-FUCK SHIT!" Misumi yelled.

Pein's Rinnegan flashed on and he stared at her with wide, ringed eyes. "Uh-oh. I'm going to have to punish you for saying those no-no words. I don't want to do this, but I guess I have to."

"What're you gonna do...?" She backed away from the ginger, who quickly grabbed her wrist and ran out the door of Konan's room. "Where are we going?!"

"To my room!"

"Why?!"

"Because if I get cum on Konan's sheets she'll kill me!" He whispered.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN SAYING NO-NO WORDS! Dammit, Misumi!"

"YOU JUST SAID 'DAMMIT', YOU HYPOCRITE!"

"I say no-no words because you frustrate me, Little Red!" Pein shoved her into what she assumed was his room and locked the door behind him. "Sh! Gotta be quiet or else they'll hear us! Ooh, I feel like I'm about to masturbate while my parents are home! We're such badasses, right Misumi?"

"First of all, did you just call me Little Red? Second, you are not going to jack off in front of me or I'll snap your erection in half. Third, I thought everyone is on missions! And last, you said another no-no word!"

"Yes I called you Little Red, no I'm not going to jack off, yes everyone is on missions, I was just screwing around with you, and I'm sorry for saying the b.a. word. Maybe you'd like to punish me too?" Pein grinned and unbuttoned his cloak.

"If you are going to strip, then I'm leaving."

"Hey, I never said I was going to strip for you, but that can be arranged." He said and flopped onto his bed in his mesh armor and black pants. He kicked off his sandals and propped his head up on his palm. "So Misumi. Want to do something?"

"Um, like what?"

"Hmm. We could play Never Have I Ever. Or we could play Monopoly. Or... ooh! I know what to do! We could-"

"Can I go to sleep?"

"Sure. Will you sleep with me?"

"No."

"Not that way! I meant share a bed!"

"No."

"Will you sleep in my room?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll sleep on the chaise. You can have my bed."

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine. But get me some clothes."

"Really?" Pein asked. "Fine. I'll go get you some of Konan's clothes. Though the shirt might be a little tight."

"Are you implying that I'm fat?"

"No, I'm implying that you have _breasts._ Konan is a little flat, but that's okay because she has a great personality. Well, not in the beginning of the month. Then she is not a very nice person."

"You... I don't even know what to make of you."

"That's okay. Most people don't either."

"Weirdo."

"Eh, I've been called worse." He shrugged and walked out.

Misumi sat on the chaise pushed against the wall and double checked that her areas were covered. The redhead's eyes unfocused and stared ahead. The events of the past few days scrolled through her head and slowly traveled down a less pleasant path. She unconsciously drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. She felt so... broken? No. That doesn't describe it. Robbed? Yeah. That sounded better.

_'I wonder if Pein is disgusted that I'm not a virgin anymore.'_ Misumi hastily wiped away a tear. _'Ugh. Stop crying!'_

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISUMIIIIIIII IIII!" Pein sang and threw open the door with his arms wide. "I got you clothes." He said in a plain voice. Misumi laughed at his antics.

"Thank you." She rolled her eyes. "Where can I change?"

"Right here."

"Don't even."

Pein laughed. "I was just kidding. You can change in my bathroom." He lead her into a bathroom similar to Konan's, except with different color themes. His walls were white with a red border. The shower curtains were white and the towels were plush red. His counter was black marble and the sink was clear glass. "And yes, I like the color red. Like your hair." He laughed. "Is that dyed? Or natural?"

"Thank you? And it's natural. Now get out, please."

"Only because you asked nicely." He sighed and shut the door behind him as he walked out.

"And I don't know if those weird eyes of yours are a Kekkei Genkai, but if they are you better not use it!" Misumi yelled through the door.

"Dammit!"

"Hahahaha!" She burst out laughing. Misumi shook her head and unwrapped the towel from around her body. The redhead suspiciously eyed the clothing. "Ginger I swear to God if you gave me lingerie you are going to be sorry."

"Ginger? I'm not a ginger! I'm a redhead!"

"Lies! I'M a redhead, I have RED hair! YOU'RE a ginger, you have ORANGE hair!"

"Whatever! I didn't put you in lingerie, I'm not that much of a pervert! I gave you a t-shirt and shorts! That's what Konan wears to bed!"

"Good!"

Misumi laughed to herself and pulled on a pair of black underwear and black shorts. She didn't have a bra, but that didn't exactly bother her. The redhead pulled the red shirt over her head. She slid open the door and plunked down on Pein's bed. He sat on the tan chaise and smiled at Misumi.

"Are you gonna go to sleep?" She asked.

"Maybe later. I have insomnia."

"I can't sleep if you're going to be looking at me. And you better not get in bed with me." She warned him. The teen got up and drew an invisible line on his pale carpet with her bare foot. "Don't cross this line."

"I promise I won't stare at you, and I'll stay on this chaise as long as you're asleep." He held out his pinky. Misumi suspiciously glared at his finger, but wrapped her pinky around his. "Pinky promise."

"Because pinkies make it that much more serious."

"Yes, yes they do."

"You're so childish." The redhead snorted and laid down on the red sheets, facing away from the smirking ginger.

"Nice ass."

She stuck out her butt at him and laughed. "Too bad you can't cross the line."

"...Right. No crossing the line." He said slowly.

"Don't even think about it." She hissed and closed her eyes. Misumi felt Pein's eyes burning a hole in the back of her head and smirked a little. The teen and threw a pillow at the ginger.

"What-"

"Go to sleep." Misumi told him. She wiggled under the black and red blanket and pulled it up to her chest. "See? I won't even tempt you." She made sure to tuck it all around her, including her bottom.

"Aw, what fun is covering yourself up? Meanie."

"Sleeping~" She sang quietly.

* * *

**COCKBLOCKER! xD That's what my muse yelled when I told her about this chapter. Don't worry... this won't last long... Muahaha! But, only if you people review! :D**

**-Chaos**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare

**Hey.**

* * *

**TwO hOuRs LaTeR~**

Misumi rolled over restlessly in her sleep. The still-awake ginger watched her curiously, wondering if she always tossed and turned like this. A frown was on her face and Pein swore a tear rolled down her cheek, though he couldn't be sure because of the dim lighting. She clutched at one of the red pillows and mumbled something that was muffled with tears. He sat up and stared at the redhead, who was by now, sweating and definitely crying.

"Misumi? Are you awake?" He asked quietly.

She cried out in what sounded like pain. Pein stood and came to stand next to his bed. Misumi's fingers curled and uncurled rapidly, much to the ginger's confusion. He wondered what in the world she was dreaming about that made her so scared.

_'Don't tell me she's dreaming about... That's it. That's got to be what it is.'_ Pein sat on the edge of his bed.

Misumi continued mumbling in her sleep. A few minutes of this passed by when Pein finally caught some of what she was saying. "...stop... I don't... want this... stop-" Her voice was cut off by another cry of pain. Pein raised his eyebrows and touched his palm over to her forehead, looking into her dream.

_Misumi's wrists were bound by chakra and a guy with silver hair forced her up against a tree. "I finally caught you, sneaky bitch. Where's your knight in shining armor now?" He sneered at her._

_"Fuck off..." the teen spit in the man's eye._

_Pein watched from a distance, invading her nightmare. He easily recognized the silver haired man as Kabuto, Orochimaru's guard dog. "Misumi?" He called to her._

_Unfortunately, the redhead couldn't hear him. Kabuto pulled off her jacket and ran his hands over her body. She shivered in disgust. He brought his lips onto Misumi's and busied his hands. The teen forcefully bit down on Kabuto's lower lip._

_"Ow, fuck." He cursed. The man pulled away and sharply smacked her across the face and pulled out a kunai. "Everytime you fight me, I'll cut you." He dragged the blade down her arms for emphasis._

_"Misumi!" Pein ran towards her he pulled his fist back and snapped his arm forward. His fist went straight through Kabuto, like a hologram. Misumi seemed to not even notice him. Tears ran down her face as Kabuto unbuttoned his pants. Pein realized that he couldn't do anything and hid his face. Screams ricocheted off the trees and clawed at his ears._

Pein yanked his hand away from the redhead's forehead. He panted slightly and shook it off. He grabbed Misumi's shoulders and shook her roughly. "Misumi wake up. Wake up! Misumi!" He nearly yelled at her. "Wake up!"

The teen didn't even flinch. Pein crawled onto Misumi and shook her whole frame. He put his hand back on her face and plunged back into her dream.

_By now, Kabuto had her pinned on the ground and was covering her mouth with one hand. __Pein flinched and yelled, "Misumi! Wake up! It's a dream!"_

Pein snapped back to reality as the dream went black and he felt someone push him. "Get off of me!"

"Calm down, it's me! Ginger!"

"What? I know it's you! Get off! You lying bastard!" She roughly pushed Pein onto his back and sat up defensively. "You said you wouldn't cross the line and you did!"

"I'm sorry but you were crying in your sleep!" He shot back.

"I was not!"

"You were too! See? You just wiped your eyes!"

"So what?!"

Pein took a deep breath. "Look. I'm sorry. You're probably going to be righteously pissed off when I tell you this, but I looked into your dream. I know what you had a nightmare about. That's why I woke you up."

Misumi fell silent. She knew he was right. "You can look into people's dreams?"

"Yes. It's because of the eyes." He pointed to his swirly Rinnegan. "It's a Rinnegan. I can do a lot of things with it. If I touch someone's face, I can look into their dreams."

"If you can just jump into my dream then why didn't you do something?" She asked accusingly.

"I can normally alter peoples' dreams and become a part of it, and manipulate it as I please. But when I try to interact with anything in your dream, I just go straight through it. I tried to hit Kabuto and my fist went straight through his head. Literally. Like a hologram, minus the static."

"Oh. Is there something wrong with me?"

"You said it not me." Misumi smacked his arm. "Just kidding. But no, for all I know, you might have an unawakened Kekkei Genkai that's blocking me. Well... _partially_ blocking me."

"Hmm. What time is it?"

"I don't know. Maybe one in the morning."

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry."

"No. You didn't wake me up, I was awake this whole time. I told you I have insomnia." She shrugged and pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

"Er... I never um... asked you... are you okay?" Pein asked quietly, his voice so low, Misumi almost didn't hear him.

"Yeah... the dream isn't half as bad as the reality." The teen mumbled.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"...I don't know."

She smiled faintly at him and leaned against the headboard, letting her eyes close softly. "You're tired." It wasn't a question. "I'll let you sleep, I think I'm giving you bad dreams. I'm going out into the living room." He moved to get up.

"No no no!" Misumi's eyes shot open and she grabbed onto his wrist. "Don't leave!" She begged.

"What?"

"Please stay in here. I don't want to be alone."

"Are you sure?" Pein asked.

"Yes! Just please don't leave."

"If you don't want me to leave, then I'll stay in here." The ginger told her, but still tried to loosen her death grip on his wrist.

"Why are you still trying to get up, then?"

"The line? I'm crossing it. I was moving back onto my chaise?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No! I meant... I..."

"You want me to stay here?"

"..."

"It's okay. I'll stay here." Pein sighed and laid down on his side on one side of the bed, facing Misumi. She stared at him, still not moving. He opened his arms. She watched him for a few more seconds, but curled up against his chest. The ginger wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her close. One of her knees rested between his legs and the other one was stretched out. Pein put his lips to Misumi's forehead and closed his eyes. He easily fell asleep to the redhead's fragrance and heartbeat.

* * *

**OMG AWEEE :D Holy crap, fangirling. I love writing scenes like that. The adorableness just screams out at me. Please review :3**

**-Chaos**


	4. Chapter 4: Wink Wink

**Hola~ Honestly, I was listening to the song lovegame by Lady Gaga and I thought to myself, "This song would be a good background for a lemon. Maybe I should write a songfic lemon?" Then my face went completely red when I actually listened carefully to the lyrics and started yelling, "I CAN'T DO IT! NOPE! I JUST CAN'T!"**

* * *

Misumi woke up the next morning, feeling a bit confused but strangely calm. It was somehow an unsettling kind of calm, the kind where you feel like something bad is going to happen. But nothing did happen. The redhead rolled over and felt something crinkle under her arm. She propped herself up on her elbows and saw two folded up pieces of paper, both of them addressed to her.

The teen picked up the one with her name written in flowing, bubbly cursive. She carefully unfolded it and read the note:

_Misumi,_

_I bought you some clothes that should last you until the end of the week. On Saturday, you and I are going clothes shopping, so no worries. Also, if you don't mind, I'd like for you to accompany me food and supply shopping. I'll be back soon, I'm on a mission now. Be back by Wednesday. Pein is in his office, go out into the living room, down the hallway next to the kitchen and it's the last door at the end of the hall. If you get lost, just knock on one of the doors in the hallway. Sasori, Deidara and Tobi's bedrooms are in that hall, and they'll show you where it is. Hope you slept well!_

_-Konan :)_

Misumi smiled and picked up the other one. Her name was written on the outside in smooth calligraphy, as well as the rest of the letter:

_Good morning,_

_I don't know what time you'll be reading this at, but chances are I'm still in my office. Ask Deidara, Sasori or Itachi where it is, they'll probably be awake. If not, it's the last door in the hallway next to the kitchen. I hope you slept alright._

_-Pein_

She smiled a little and folded up his note. She put the two notes on the nightstand next to the bed and got out of bed. Misumi almost tripped over a huge pile of white shopping bags. She shrugged and picked up one of them, emptying it out on the bed. A red bra with black lace on the cups and black underwear was the first thing she saw. Another folded up note came out.

_Red and black are Pein's favorite colors ;)_

_-Konan_

Misumi blushed bright enough to compete with her hair, and continued to unfold clothes. The entire outfit was a black skirt that stopped mid thigh, a fishnet camisole, a red half shirt, and black sandals. Konan had also gotten her some black hair ties and bobby pins. The redhead took her clothes to the bathroom and changed into the outfit Konan had gotten her. The bra was spot on, a C-34 and fit nicely. All of the sizes were very accurate, and the outfit complimented her body and complexion.

The teenager walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. She quickly put her red hair up into a high ponytail and left her bangs down. Misumi walked out of the bedroom and peeked her head out the door. A boy with red hair, less vivid than her own, was walking down the hallway wearing nothing but a fishnet shirt and black jeans.

"Um, excuse me? Mister?" Her voice came out quiet and timid.

"Yeah?" He asked, glancing up at her. His brown eyes didn't wander her body, instead stayed locked on her face.

"Can you show me where Pein's office is?"

"Yeah. You're Misumi, right? Deidara and Konan told me about you." The redhead lead her down the hallways and out into the kitchen. He turned down another hall and walked towards the end. He pointed to doors as they passed them. "That's my room... Deidara's room... Tobi's room... and this is Pein-sama's office. Just remember to knock before you enter. He'll think you're Tobi if you don't knock. Pein-sama does not appreciate Tobi," he whispered.

"Good to know. And you are?"

"I'm Sasori."

"Right. Nice meeting you, Sasori. Uh, if you don't mind me asking, why are you awake so early?"

"I figured you'd ask that. I don't sleep, so you can knock on my door whenever. Anyways, I gotta go get ready. Leaving for a mission today with the Brat."

"Brat? Are you talking about Tobi?"

"No, no. Brat is referring to Deidara. Deidara is a brat, therefore I named him Brat." Sasori waved then walked down the dark hall alone, getting swallowed up by the blackness.

Misumi shrugged and knocking on the door twice and waiting. "Come in." She opened the heavy wooden door and stepped inside. "Oh good morning, Misumi. Nice to see you awake." Pein looked up from his stack of papers. His eyes swept down, looking her over. Finally, a slow smile spread over his features. "I like the outfit."

She fingered the end of the skirt and mumbled, "Konan got it for me. She's on a mission, right?"

"Yes. She's doing spy work in Sunagakure, though I probably should have told her to go do work in Konoha... Hmm... I wonder if the Kyuubi is still training..."

"Kyuubi? What's that?"

"You don't know what the Kyuubi is? What village are _you_ from?" Pein arched an eyebrow.

"Uh... Hmm... Actually, I don't remember."

"You don't remember what village you're from?"

"Nope. I've been travelling in and out of villages for eight years ever since my mom died. Then of course, I recently decided to swing through Otogakure and ran into Orochimaru. I've been running Kabuto and Sasuke ever since. Mainly just Kabuto. Sasuke backed off after two weeks of chasing me."

"Hmm. Anyways, the Kyuubi is basically just a nine tailed demon fox. It has been placed into someone in Konoha named Naruto Uzumaki. You don't know him by any chance, do you?"

"Uzumaki... The only Uzumaki I can think of is the fourth Hokage's wife, Kushina Uzumaki."

"Ironic. The Kyuubi is known as one of the nine Bijuu, and people with the Bijuu locked inside of them are called Jinchuuriki. Naruto Uzumaki is a Jinchuuriki and he's the son of the fourth Hokage, Minato, and Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki was also one of the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki."

"So is that what this organization is about? The Kyuubi?"

"No, no. The Kyuubi is just one of the To-Do's on our never ending list. There are nine Bijuu, each with a different amount of tails. Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, so on and so forth. We have seven of the Bijuu so far. The main goal is to capture all of the Bijuu and seal them all."

"Why don't you have the Eight-Tails yet?"

"Because I work with morons." Pein sighed warily and rubbed his temples. Misumi burst out laughing. "No really. I have idiots trying to capture cha-"

_SLAM_

"Leader-sama Leader-sama! Pein-sa-" A man wearing an orange mask and a cloak like Pein's ran in and smacked right into Misumi's back.

"TOBI! GET BACK HERE, UN! I WILL MURDER Y- Oh hey Pein-sama. Tobi was just leaving, right Tobi? Let's go." Deidara rushed in and grabbed Tobi and dragged him out of the room.

"Noooo! Pein-sama help me!" Tobi wailed.

_SLAM._

"Okay then."

"I told you I work with morons." He sighed and dug a bottle of aspirin out of his desk. The ginger dumped two in his hand and swallowed both.

"That's an almost empty sounding bottle, mister."

"Indeed it is."

The redhead started laughing again. "You sound like such a happy person."

"I'm pretty sure the only reason I got out of bed this morning was... hmm. I don't recall having a reason. Maybe I've just made it a habit."

"Do you have a reason to do all of that work?" Misumi asked and leaned against his desk.

"Entertainment." Pein replied sarcastically.

"Why would you need entertainment with paperwork when a wonderful person like me is in the room?"

"Because if I were to use you for entertainment, we'd probably have very different ideas of amusement." She stuck out her tongue.

"Perv."

"Nah, just deprived." He winked.

* * *

**LOL Pein-Perv. Anyways, more to look forward to next chapter *wink wink* xD Please review and P.M. me any requests or ideas.**

**-Chaos**


	5. Personal Update and Story Adoption

Hello, readers. Venom here. So, it's obviously been a while since you've heard from me, and I am sincerely sorry about that. Since we last spoke:

**Personal Update.** I've been diagnosed with Schizophrenia, Dissociative Identity Disorder, and Borderline Personality Disorder. Yeah, I'm a handful :/ Yes, I hear voices and whispers; I have mild to severe hallucinations from time to time, and I do have another... person living up here. *taps temple* She doesn't have a name yet, but she's basically my complete polar opposite. She hates what I love. But, you know. Happens to the best of us. I may or may not be getting treatment. I don't know yet. My mom isn't taking all of this too well. My dad's court date is just.. all over the place. It keeps getting postponed. Yes, I do have a counselor and yes, I will be seeing her again soon. I have faith that my readers, you guys, will understand this and not call me crazy, but if it makes you feel better about yourself, go ahead. Please be mature about this. It's not easy. You can PM me for my G-mail, since I'm not comfortable just putting it up since the e-mails are sent directly to my phone.

Thanks for all of the support. You guys are the best.

**Story Adoption.** Yes, as much as I hate to say it, this story is being put up for adoption. I have no motivation to write anymore, and I don't want to disappoint my readers by just abandoning it. PM me if you are interested. I'm requesting that you have at least one story published on here or another website (include the link in the PM, please), you have good grammar, all of those goodies. Of course, you have to say that it was originally my story, blah blah blah. If there aren't any takers by the end of September, the story is being removed. Sorry.

Thanks for sticking around this long, you guys are amazing and mean the world to me. I may or may not come back around. I'm going to finish Making It Work then that'll be it from me for a while. Just until I clean things up a little. Thank you all.

I Love You All So, So Much and I'm Truly Sorry,

-Venom


End file.
